Incredible Debate
by Reincarnations
Summary: Violet Parr is to do a debate with Tony Rydinger for a class project. The debate is over a simple subject: should supers be able to use their powers in public when they aren't in disguise. There is just one little problem. Tony is a super and he's a villain.
1. Prologue

**I get this idea every time I watch 'The Incredibles', which has been for years. I finally decided to write it. I hope you enjoy this first chapter. I will continue when I get a review. This is merely a prologue, just a warning.**

 **Disclaiming: I do not own 'The Incredibles'.**

 **Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Tony didn't realize how much of a mess he was getting into until that day. He didn't realize that the super he's been fighting for over a month now was his girlfriend of almost a year. Who knew what a dolt he was that he didn't know Miss Disappear's true identity?

Yes, Violet Parr is 'Miss Disappear'. It took their fight a mere hour ago for him to find out.

He couldn't even remember the fight to begin with. Tony stole from a bank and Violet was there to stop him. Her mask fell off during the account and he stopped his next attack from hurting her before revealing himself. He left before the police could reach the bank and Violet disappeared from sight, hence her name.

Tony sighed as he stood in front of the Parr family's house. He knew it was stupid to come here after his secret identity had been revealed, but he doesn't think that violet has told them yet. Mustering up the courage, he knocked on the door. Almost immediately the door opened revealing a small child with blonde hair, Dash Parr, Violet's younger brother by a handful of years. He must be the super 'Flash'. It's a wonder why no one has made the connection yet.

"Mom!" The younger boy shouted into the house. "Violet's boyfriend is here!"

A middle-aged woman with red-hair with a bowl shaped cut came to the door and scolded her son. Helen Parr, mother of Violet and Dash, is the super known as 'Elastic Girl'. Like her children, it was a wonder that no one else knew her secret identity as well.

"Violet isn't here at the moment," Helen revealed after she forcefully pushed her son out of the way. "She went out for a walk almost half an hour ago."

"Do you know where I can find her?" Tony wondered curiously. "She and I got into an argument and I was completely in the wrong. I wanted to make sure she's alright and apologize for what I did."

"That's very sweet of you!" Helen complimented. "She-what happened to your face?!"

On instinct, he placed a hand on his cheek and winced on the contact. Tony forgot all about the burn on his cheek. Violet trapped him in a force field and threw him across the ground with the force field disappearing on contact.

"It's just a floor burn." Tony insisted a little too quickly. "Played a little too rough in gym today. Nothing to worry about."

Helen seemed a little skeptic about it, but swiftly pushed any doubt away as she informed, "Violet went to the park about ten minutes from here. If you have trouble finding her-"

"I don't think that will be a problem," he stated once again too quickly. "Thank you for the information."

He gave the mother-son pair a wave before descending the three steps and walking in the general direction of the park. Only after he heard the front door close did he run to find his girlfriend, if he could still call her that. Knowing her family, they will probably call her to warn her he was coming.

He can't let that happen.

* * *

Due to him running the distance, he was able to make it to the park in five minutes instead of ten. He scanned the area for a mere moment before he caught movement from the corner of his eyes. Tony adjusted his head angle, which pointed him in the direction of a red crawl tunnel.

He sighed. Of course his beloved would hide in such an obvious place. Tony could only hope that she would stay long enough for him to talk to her.

Maybe, just maybe, he can explain himself and save their relationship, if there was even a relationship to save.

He quickly went to one side of the tunnel and stated, "I know you're in here Violet. Please, just show yourself. We need to talk."

Tony heard the faintest sigh before Violet appeared out of thin air on the other side of the tunnel. She was wearing a beautiful pink top with a matching pink headband and gray slacks; the same outfit she wore when he asked her out. Actually, she asked him out because he couldn't come up with the right words.

Tony noticed her eyes were blood-shot and her cheeks stained with tears. She used the sleeve of her jacket to wipe away the new tears that were forming. "What do you want Tony?" Violet interrogated with a sniffle. "I want to be left alone."

"I want to apologize," he informed as he took a seat inside the tunnel himself. "I should have told you who I was sooner. I should have figured out who you were sooner. I had my suspicions, but I'd tell myself it wasn't true."

Violet was quiet for a few seconds to let the apology process in her head. "You're apologizing for not knowing who I was?" She deduced curiously. "If that's true then I should be apologizing too."

"No, you shouldn't," Tony denied. "A super should not be apologizing to a villain like me."

"But you're a super too!" Violet shouted in a fit. She turned to face him properly. "Tony, you are not a villain. Every villain my parents and I faced has used technology. Unlike them, you have powers. You are a super."

"No, I'm not," he argued halfheartedly. "I steal. I cause mischief and mayhem. I work with other villains, so I am one too."

Violet laid her head against the inside of the plastic tunnel. "This probably wouldn't have happened if we didn't have that debate assignment," she deduced with a slight teasing in her voice. "You and me versus everyone else."

Tony let out a shallow laugh. "Too bad we have to present to the council tomorrow. We probably won't win."

"But maybe we will," she encouraged with a small smile. "And we maybe we'll be able to use our powers in public."

Tony laughed one more time before he thought back to when he thought of the assignment given to them a mere week ago.

And that's where the story begins.


	2. Chapter 1

**I hope you know that I made up the students' names as well as the teacher's. They were never revealed in the movie, so I just gave them a name. I also borrowed a villain's name from a movie. Guess that movie and next chapter will be dedicated to you!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Incredibles.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

The assignment started in Violet's last hour class. It was a boring history class that got a lot more interesting since the teacher brought up the subject about a debate. For once, everyone was listening to her.

"The debate is about something going on in current times," the teacher, Mrs. H., began to explain. "The class will be split up between who is for and who is against the subject. Only two from each side will present. Those four will be presenting in front of the City Hall Council next Friday. That gives you a little over a week to prepare for the debate. If we're lucky, the Council will choose a side and invoke their decision. We may end up getting to interview some people during the event."

Violet politely raised her hand and, after being called on, asked, "Why would we be interviewing people if it's a debate? Wouldn't that technically be a court case?"

"That is true," Mrs. H. agreed. "But for the sake of those who will be watching, we are calling it a debate."

"What's the debate about?" One of the less polite students, Misty, questioned snottily. "Is it something interesting?"

"It's over something some of you will most definitely be interested in." The teacher cleared her throat before she announced, "Should supers be allowed to use their powers in public without being in their disguise? If you agree, come to the front of the class. Those who disagree, go to the back of the class."

Within moments the class of over twenty students split into the groups. However, the two groups weren't split up evenly. Only two students went to the front of the classroom, meaning they were the only ones that agreed with the subject. Those two students just happened to Violet Parr and Tony Rydinger, the old sweethearts of the school.

The history teacher sighed in disappointment. "I won't make anyone change sides," she decided. "But this doesn't seem fair..."

"It's fine Mrs. H!" Tony insisted with his famous winning smile that made everyone like him. "I'm just lucky I'm paired with the smartest girl in class."

Violet blushed at the compliment, resulting in Tony giving her a kiss to the temple. That's the only affection they show. Sure, they hold hands like any normal couple, but it seems forced to those who watch them. They have had their first kiss, but they refuse to tell any of their friends. Who knows what rumors they would spread around school?

"That's enough with the PDA." Mrs. H. chided with a hint of teasing in her voice before she addressed the class as a whole, "Now, as I said, you have a week to come up with a way to defend your case, then you'll present in front of the Council. Anyone that can get a super interviewed during the debate will get bonus points."

"I can probably get Mr. Incredible," Violet stated without thinking twice about it. She managed to end any suspicions by adding, "I usually run into him while he's on his daily patrol. I can ask him today if you'd like."

"That would be wonderful!" Miss H exclaimed happily.

One of the boys in the back, Billy, muttered almost inaudibly, "Damn kiss-up."

Violet heard the boy and looked down at the ground in sadness. Being a super, you automatically hear things from far away; the sense gets better as you grow older, but Violet's was keen enough to hear the boy.

Somehow, Tony just _happened_ to hear him as well and called him out. "What did you say, Billy?" He wondered with fake interest and an undertone of anger. "You didn't insult my girl, did you? Because I could have sworn you called her a 'damn kiss-up'."

The students in the back started whispering with one another while Violet looked at her boyfriend in surprise. How was he able to hear that too? She barely could!

"Settle down class!" Mrs. H. ordered in her most authoritative voice. "Today, you will start writing down questions that you will use for research tomorrow. It may take you more than the week provided to work on this debate. You should use the time outside of class for this assignment as well. For the side that is against, I will pick two students who I think have worked the hardest to go against Violet and Tony. Now get to work!"

While the students in the back were trying to get in order, Tony pulled two desks out of the bunch and moved them facing one another at the front of the class. Violet kindly took one of the seats while he took the other one.

"Let's start with something easy," Violet suggested while Tony was getting a notebook and pencil ready. She leaned forward on the desk expectantly as she asked, "Why do you want supers to be able to use their powers in public?"

"Supers are blessed with amazing powers," Tony began as though he thought of this before. "However, the government, who gave them their powers, tells them they can only use it to help others. Supers never get the chance to use their powers for what they want, only what the government wants. Since they do everything that the government wants, they should be able to use their powers without a disguise. Supers waste a good ten seconds every time a villain appears to change into their costumes. That ten seconds could be used to rescue people, save buildings, etc. When they don't have anyone to save, they have to hide like scared children that are afraid of their secret being told."

Violet applaud the star athletic player on his speech. "Very nice," she complimented teasingly. "We have our opening statement for the debate."

Tony let out a tense chuckle. "Now if I can remember what I just said," he joked with the same tense tone. "Then we would be golden."

He ran his hand through his hair to ease some of his own tension. "Enough about me," he insisted, smiling his famous smile like the moments before didn't happen. "Why do _you_ want supers to be able to use their powers in public?"

"It's like what you said earlier," she commented with no thought. "Supers only do what the government wants them to do. As soon as one accidentally uses their powers in public for one split second, the government relocates them and their family. They pay a pretty penny to have memories erased and for people to keep quiet. That's why the people have to pay so much taxes, not because we owe other countries, but because they owe those who have seen the super use their powers."

Tony raised his eyebrow in suspicion. "You know a lot about the process."

Violet mentally chided herself, before quickly fibbing, "I know a couple people that had to move many times for that reason alone. Mr. Incredible was actually one of those people. When I ran into him, I asked why he suddenly came to this city. He told me the truth and I've studied up on my 'super knowledge' ever since."

He nodded slightly before tilting his in curiosity. "Do you really think you can get him to be at the debate?"

"Absolutely," she agreed wholeheartedly. At that precise moment, the bell decided to ring for the end of the day. "I have to go meet my mom outside," Violet stated as she gathered her things. "We'll talk later?"

"We'll talk tonight during our dinner date," he declared with his smile growing on his face. "Meet you at the usual place at seven?"

"Seven," she concurred as she gave him a kiss on the cheek and quickly fled the room to meet her mother.

* * *

Twenty minutes to seven, two villains decided to steal from the jewelry store just down the street from the restaurant where Violet was supposed to meet Tony. She checked her phone, deduced that she had time to stop them, went into the alley next to the store, and changed into her super uniform.

About a month after fighting, the family decided it would best if they each had different costumes; that way if one person is discovered, the who family isn't. Her father's stayed the same, her mother went back to her old style, and Dash's was exactly like the comic character 'Flash'; he even took his name. Violet's costume had a simple galaxy themed design, meaning it had different shades of dark blues and purples with speckles of white like stars. Her mask had the same theme as her uniform.

Violet couldn't help thinking that Tony was right; it does take a good ten seconds to change into her disguise.

Anyways, Viol- _Miss Disappear_ arrived in the store just as the two villains had finished shoving as much jewelry as they could into grimy sacks. One of the villains was one she had faced before, Bomb Voyage. Bomb Voyage was slightly more difficult than most because he always managed to get away at the last second.

The second villain was someone Miss Disappear has fought for a month now and is actually a super. He is a tall, handsome teen with brownish-reddish hair dressed in an outfit that was completely different from Miss Disappear's. His uniform and mask was completely white with specks of red, orange, and yellow hues. He had a lot of the same powers as other supers, which is why he calls himself 'Titan'. However, his powers isn't as pronounced or developed as the other supers'.

Das- _Flash_ would like to tease Miss Disappear, saying that he was her villain. Every time Titan is involved in something, Miss Disappear is there to stop him.

So, Miss Disappear walked into the store, making sure that she was invisible, and quickly maneuvered herself to the two villains. They were talking about their evil scheme once again. The perks of being able to disappear in a split second is being able to eavesdrop on other people.

"You're getting better with your powers, Titan," Bomb Voyage complimented as he shouldered one of the bags of jewelry. "At this rate, you'll be able to beat any super that comes your way. You may even be able to kill Mr. Incredible."

Titan let out a short sinister laugh that didn't match his handsome features. "That's why I became a villain," he remarked bitterly. "But how can I beat him if I can't beat Miss Disappear? Every where I look she's right-" He turned his head slightly and happened to notice the third shadow on the wall. ". . .there."

In the next second, the two villains were surrounded in a purple-tinged force-field, their bags of jewelry now on the floor a few feet away. Miss Disappear turned visible with a smirk on her face, and an arm stretched out, palm open, toward the two evil people. "Sorry to be such a hassle for you," she apologized with feign sympathy, "but I should warn you that the police will be here any second."

"But we won't be," Titan denied before giving Bomb Voyage a knowingly look.

The older villain nodded solemnly before he pulled one of the bombs off his chest and detonated it. Miss Disappear made the split second decision of dropping the force-field around the evil-doers and focusing it mainly on the bomb. Villain or not, she wasn't going to let them die because of their stupid actions. Well, it turns out that bomb was just a dud; a decoy for them to get away.

Miss Disappear sighed in aggravation. "They got away again," she muttered bitterly, about to leave the store. That is, until she noticed a wad of money next to the cash register with a note next to it. She didn't get time to read it because the police sirens came her way. She also noticed that the small hand on the clock was on the five and the big hand was on the seven.

She was late for her date.

* * *

"I'm so sorry!" Violet apologized as she came running to Tony at ten minutes past seven.

Tony was waiting by the restaurant door with a rose in one hand and a small blue box in the other. He didn't seem to have waited for long. Nonetheless, she stopped in front of him, took a moment to breathe, and explained with a fib, "My parents had to run to the store and they asked me to watch my brothers until they got back. I should have texted, but I didn't think it would take them so long."

The boy let a small laugh escape his lips. "It's fine," he promised with his famous smile. "I just showed up myself." He placed the rose securely behind Violet's ear before handing over the box. "I lost track of time in the jewelry store by my place. I was having trouble deciding what to get you."

"You didn't have to get me anything," she insisted with a smile of her own. She slowly opened the box to reveal a beautiful necklace, which was a simple silver chain with a small blueish-purple diamond heart charm.

"I love it," she revealed before giving him a kiss on the cheek as a 'thank you'.

Tony's smile grew even larger, if that was even possible. He helped his girlfriend put on the necklace as he commented, "I knew you would." Afterwards, he held his arm out for her to take. "Ready?"

Violet intertwined her arm with his offered one. "Ready."

They walked into the restaurant, behaving like they were the best couple in the world.

* * *

Down the street from the restaurant, the police were picking through the rubble of the jewelry store. They were trying to find any clues or evidence that might help them figure out who destroyed the place. The cameras weren't an option. Whoever came in disconnected the wires that made them film. They were now a useless ornament hanging on the corners of the walls.

The owner of the store was forced to come in and do an inventory check. Including the jewelry that was in the bags that the villains left, everything was there except for two things, but the owner couldn't figure out what the two things were.

That is, until one of the officers noticed the money by the cash register and the note, which read:

 _This should be enough money to pay for the bracelet and the blue heart necklace._

 _I'm not going to steal anything that I want to get for my girlfriend; it's not right._

 _-Titan_

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! But you all should know who Titan is by now. Review for a new chapter!**


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry for this chapter being later on in the day. If you think about it-wait. I'll let you figure it out. I hope you enjoy this chapter. As promised, this chapter is dedicated to** pianotbonemaster.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Incredibles'.**

* * *

"Dad, this debate is the most important thing in the history of supers," Violet began her well thought-out speech the next morning before she went off to school and before her dad went to work. "The City Council might take it more seriously if you showed up to be interviewed. We might be able to use our powers in public!"

"'Might', Vi," Bob pointed out as he gathered his things for work and stuffing them in his suitcase. "There is no guarantee that the council will go along with it. They won't choose your side because they know the dangers of supers using their powers in public. It happened to them before with me over a year ago. It's nice that you think you might have a chance, but you honestly don't."

"How will I know if I don't try?" Violet argued. Her dad merely blew her off, but she stopped him by creating a force-field in front of him to block off his path. "Please, Dad. Think about Jack-Jack."

"What about-"

"Do you want him to grow up not being able to use his powers freely?" The daughter caught off her father. "Dash and I grew up having to hide ours. The only time that we could use ours was in the comfort of our home. Jack-Jack has so many incredible powers and he's just a child. Do you really want his potential to be bottled up because you won't let me try?"

Bob sighed in annoyance in defeat. "If you talk like that, you'll definitely win the debate," he complimented with a laugh in his voice before he smiled. "I'll be there."

"Thank you!" She exclaimed as she hugged the bulky man. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I promise you won't regret it."

"Let's hope not." He kissed the top of Violet's head. "Go meet your mother outside. You'll be late for school and I'll be late for work if we both don't leave."

* * *

"Mr. Incredible said he'll do it," Violet informed her boyfriend during their history class. "He said that if it meant helping his friends come out of the shadows."

Tony scoffed at the statement. "He hasn't helped them in the past. Why would he help them now?"

Violet was taken back by Tony's sudden attitude. It kind of scared and aggravated her. "What do you mean?" She wondered curiously. "He would be willing to help all of his friends."

"Well he didn't help my parents," he barked as a retort. With a sigh, he apologized, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so rude to me. It's just. . . my mother and father were great friends with Mr. Incredible. But the one time that they needed him most, he didn't fulfill his job properly."

"Wait." Violet looked around the classroom before dropping her voice to a whisper. "Does that mean your parents were supers?"

"Yes," he answered honestly in the same hushed tone, "but they had their powers taken away from the government once they got married."

"Why?"

"It was illegal for supers to marry each other. It was illegal for them to have a child with one another." Tony leaned back in his chair as though he felt a weight had been added to his shoulder. "The government found out about my parents' marriage a month after their wedding. They couldn't risk my parents going rouge, so they did something about it. I don't have any powers, but my mother was pregnant with me when they took away her powers. My father thought they would be fine. They could live like ordinary citizens if it meant they would be together. However. . ."

Violet kindly waited for Tony to gather his thoughts. She wasn't going to rush him. Finally, Tony sighed again as he rushed, "My father was killed a week after getting his powers taken away."

This time, Violet pursued gently, "How?"

"He and my mother were on their way to Mr. Incredible's wedding," Tony began to explain as he let out a bitter chuckle. "It's ironic that even though the government claimed it was illegal for supers to marry each other, they let Mr. Incredible marry Elastigirl; one of the agents even watched the wedding. Anyways, they were on the train, the very same train that would have crashed if the 'powerful' Mr. Incredible hadn't stopped it. Problem was, he didn't know there was a train right behind that one.

"They were unloading the train to prevent any other passengers from getting hurt. My parents were the last couple to be evacuated. They were coming out from the front cart for some stupid reason, maybe so they wouldn't be on the track? I don't know. I do know that as my parents were climbing into the front, the second train collided into the first. The first train lurched forward and finally smashed into the ground.

"My father died protecting my mother," Tony revealed as he started to choked up. "Before they fell, he hugged my mother and took the blunt of the impact. It shattered his spine and he was actually stabbed in the back by a piece of the train that broke because of Mr. Incredible. After they had fallen, a piece of the train track fell into the cart and crushed my mother's leg. She's disabled and can't walk. It's a miracle that I am even here."

Violet placed a comforting hand over her boyfriend's. "I'm so sorry," she apologized sincerely.

"Don't be," he insisted with a weak smile. "Mom and I get by the best we can. We have a roof over our head and food. What else do we need?"

She hesitated, before questioning quietly, "Does Mr. Incredible know about this?"

"No." Tony denied. "Nobody knows about it because my mother asked the police officer not to report my father's death. She didn't want news getting around about a super killing another super.

"Please don't tell Mr. Incredible about this," Tony practically begged Violet. 'My mother doesn't want him knowing. She thinks he'll get all depressed and go on some sort of streak to set things right."

"I won't," she promised, "if you tell me who your father was."

Tony sighed. "His name was Gamma Jack."

"Gamma Jack!" Violet repeated incredulously. "As in Handsome Jack, Gamma Jack? The super that every woman fell in love with?"

"Mom says he liked to flirt with other women too," Tony commented. "But he stopped after he met my mother. His whole entire attitude changed because of her. Sadly, I never got to meet him."

The bell ringed ceasing any further conversation. "Meet you at the movies at six?" Tony questioned hopefully.

"I'll buy the popcorn as long as I don't get stuck watching my brothers." Violet insisted as she began to gather her things. "If I do, want to watch one at my place instead?"

"I'll buy the popcorn then," Tony concurred with a smile. "Just let me know a couple hours before."

"Promise." Violet kissed her boyfriend's cheek before running out of the classroom to meet her mother outside the school.

* * *

"How did some of the supers die?" Violet interrogated her mother during the car ride to pick up Dash. "I know a majority of them were killed by suit malfunctions and the Omnidroid, but what about the others?"

"Those are the only two ways I know of." Helen stated. She slowed down at a red light before turning her head to her daughter. "Why do you want to know?"

"It's for my debate in school," the teenager reassured her mother. "Just in case someone wants to bring up something about a super's death. I can at least have some knowledge about it."

Helen raised an eyebrow in curiosity as she eased the car forward into traffic. "Well, it's like what you said. They died by suit malfunctions of the Omnidroid."

Violet waited for a few moments before she pursued with an undertone of urgency, "What about Gamma Jack? How did he die?"

"He was killed by version six because he was severely injured after defeating version five," Helen rattled off like she had it memorized."

Violet didn't hide her surprise. That wasn't anything what Tony told her. "He didn't die by a train incident?"

"He was injured." The mother corrected knowingly. "He almost died; people thought he did in the ambulance, but he tricked them."

"How could he trick them?" Violet interrogated as she turned in her seat to face her mother better, adjusting her seat belt as she did so. "Didn't he get his powers taken away a week before?"

Helen gave her daughter a strange look from the corner of her eye. "Yes, but they miraculously returned during the incident. How do you know so much classified information?"

"Tony and I looked it up on the Internet." Violet quickly fibbed. She's been doing that a lot recently. "It said he died in the train accident."

"He wanted the government to think that." Helen made a left hand turn into the school parking lot and was forced to wait at the end of a large line of parents picking up their children. "Since his powers returned, he didn't want the government to know and take them away again. Somehow, Syndrome knew he was alive and used him as a new test dummy for two of his Omnidroid version."

"Why did he get his powers taken away?" Violet questioned even though she already knew the answer.

Helen gave her daughter a suspicious look. "You know about the train incident and that he got his powers taken away, but you don't know why?" Violet didn't respond, so after Helen pulled forward a few feet she revealed, "He had his powers taken away because he married another super without informing the government."

"But you and Dad married," Violet pointed out, "but you have your powers still."

"That's because we okay-ed it a couple months before." Helen moved forward a few more feet. "One of the representatives watched our wedding to make sure nothing went wrong and to make sure a couple didn't try anything. We even had to tell them about us having a child. After having you and Dash, they stopped caring when it came to-"

"Wait a minute," Violet insisted, rudely interrupting her mother. "What couple are you talking about? Gamma and his wife?"

"Yes," Helen answered honestly. "Although they were great friends with us, the government still thought Gamma would try something. He was known for his unstable and malicious nature. The NSA were absolutely positive that he was going to turn into a super-villain."

"What about his wife? Was she pregnant when her powers were taken away?"

"From what I know she wasn't pregnant at all," Helen revealed as they were getting closer to the front of the line. "And after the train incident, she couldn't because she was paralyzed from waist down. Gamma Jack isn't the type to adopt so I doubt they ever had a child before he was killed by version six."

Something seemed to click in Violet's mind, something that wasn't anything she wanted. "What if Gamma Jack had a son?" Violet speculated. "Do you think he would have turned into a villain?"

Helen sighed. "I don't know," she admitted. "I don't know if he'd have the same attitude as his father or as his mother. Either way, it wouldn't be good." She quickly changed the subject when Dash hopped into the back seat, "Vi, you're going to have to watch your brothers tonight. You're father, Lucious, and I are going to investigate a potential villain hideout. With any luck, we may be able to finally catch Bomb Voyage and that new villain."

"Then Violet should go!" Dash insisted before he teased, "Any where she is, Titan is. He's her villain!"

Violet rolled her eyes at her brother's comment. "Can Tony come over then? We were supposed to go to the movies, but if he comes over we can work on our project too."

Helen shrugged her shoulders. "I don't see why not, but I don't know what time we will be back so he needs to leave by about ten."

"Thank you, Mom!" She gave her mom a quick hug. "I promise I'll have the boys in bed at a decent time and make sure Tony leaves before ten."

* * *

As promised, Violet had Dash and Jack-Jack in bed by a little pass 9 o'clock. She and Tony watched Toy Story 1 and 2 with the two brothers. It was a fairly peaceful night despite Dash's constant pestering and Jack-Jack having one of his fits because Violet wouldn't hold him. Violet did give in halfway through the first movie and the young toddler fell asleep during the second movie. Dash fell asleep during the second movie as well so Violet and Tony had to carry the boys' to their respective rooms.

"Sorry about my brother," Violet apologized to Tony as they settled down on the couch. "I don't know why he likes to bug us."

"Don't be." Tony gave her his famous smile that made her swoon. "I don't have any younger siblings, so it's nice to be around younger kids. It gives me an idea of what it would be like to have a brother or sister."

Violet decided to change the subject by asking a question that has been on her mind for a bit. "Who is your mother? You told me about your father, but not your mother."

"My mother was Stratogale," Tony answered with no hesitation.

That extremely surprised Violet. "But I thought she died-"

"Because of a suit malfunction?" Tony finished her statement. "Well the government has a lot of things messed up. They were the ones that told everyone that so they wouldn't find out about the government taking her powers away for marrying another super, but letting the other two get away with it. Only a couple of close friends know the truth, but they don't visit. Mom married my father when she was still a teenager in high school. She almost blew her cover because her classmates kept asking questions about her husband and she wouldn't answer. My mother was sixteen when she married my father and he was about twenty-three. A big age difference, but they didn't care because they were in love."

"What kind of job does she have since she's paralyzed?"

"She works at the zoo that she used to volunteer at." Tony revealed. "I have a part-time job on the weekends, same shift as my mother. I use the money to help pay rent and to get you pretty things for being my wonderful girlfriend."

The comment earned him a sweet and happy kiss. After a few moments of being in bliss, Violet noticed that it was starting to get late. "You better get going," she insisted as she pulled away from her beloved. "Mom wanted you gone by ten."

Tony checked his phone and sighed. "Yeah, Mom will get worried if I'm not home soon." He gave Violet another quick kiss. "See you tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow." She confessed with one last kiss.

Tony got up from the couch and showed himself out of the house. After the door closed and he was down the road, Violet groaned as she fell back on the furniture. Her mother and Tony told two different stories that had very little of the same details.

But who does she believe more?

* * *

 **Review for a new chapter next week.**


End file.
